swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W32/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Business holiday: 1 August - 16 August 2016. Interrupts of broadcasting and server crashes cannot be fixed Opera time table 08.08.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:30 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 01:26 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 03:19 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 05:05 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 07:16 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 09:30 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 11:07 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 12:54 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 15:11 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 16:54 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 18:45 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 20:05 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 22:07 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 23:35 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 09.08.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:10 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 03:49 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 05:40 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 08:43 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 10:46 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 12:50 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 14:49 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 17:47 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 19:50 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 22:27 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 10.08.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:49 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 04:46 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 08:22 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 11:16 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 14:13 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 16:54 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 19:28 Gioachino Rossini - Ermione (2010) Opera Rara (I) 21:42 Gioachino Rossini - Torvaldo e Dorliska (2006) Dynamic (I) 11.08.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:13 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 02:46 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 04:46 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 07:06 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 09:25 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 11:46 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 14:15 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) 16:44 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 19:03 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 21:48 Niccolò Jommelli - L'uccellatrice (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 22:30 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 12.08.2016 - Friday/Freitag 02:03 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 04:15 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 06:20 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 08:49 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 11:23 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 14:18 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:11 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 20:27 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:32 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 13.08.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 02:06 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:45 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 09:26 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 10:54 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 13:03 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 13:54 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 16:06 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 19:49 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:34 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 14.08.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:28 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 04:30 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 06:35 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 09:03 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:16 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 13:46 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1997) Mondo Musica (I) 15:24 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:10 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 19:15 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 20:49 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 22:10 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 32/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016